pfmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Strong Hero (Class)
Strong Hero Vitality-Die: d10 Class Skills: The Strong hero's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Structural) (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (current events) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession(Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4+Int modifier Class Features The following are class features of the strong hero. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A strong hero is proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor. Talents As a strong hero gains experience, he learns a number of talents that exemplify his innate strength. Starting at 1st level, a strong hero chooses any talent that he qualifies for and adds it to his list of abilities. He gains an additional talent every odd level after the first. A strong hero cannot select an individual talent more than once. Extreme Effort Talent Tree A strong hero can push himself to make an extreme effort. The effort, unless otherwise noted, must relate to a Strength check, a Strength-Based skill check, or an Intimidate skill check. The ability must be activated before the check is made. Extreme Effort: The effort requires a full-round action and provides a +2 bonus on the check. Improved Extreme Effort: The Extreme Effort Bonus increases from +2 to +4. Additionally, when maintaining or resisting a grapple, this bonus is added to the strong hero's CMB and CMD respectively. Prerequisite: Extreme Effort Advanced Extreme Effort: '''The Extreme Effort Bonus increases from +4 to +6. Additionally, this bonus is added to the strong hero's CMB and CMD, not only when maintaining or resisting a grapple, but under all circumstances when he is conscious. '''Prerequisites: Extreme Effort, Improved Extreme Effort Ignore Hardness Talent Tree The strong hero has an innate talent for finding weaknesses in objects, even if doing so if often by brute strength. The allows him to ignore some of an object's hardness when making melee attacks or performing Strength checks to break it. Ignore Hardness: The strong hero ignores 2 points of an object's hardness. Improved Ignore Hardness: The strong hero ignores an additional 3 points of an objects hardness. Prerequisite: Ignore Hardness Advanced Ignore Hardness: '''The strong hero now ignores an additional 5 points of an object's hardness. In total, he now ignores 10 points of an object's hardness. '''Prerequisites: Ignore Hardness: Improved Ignore Hardness Melee Smash Talent Tree The strong hero has an innate talent that increases melee damage, as well as putting more force behind any lobbed object. Melee Smash: '''The strong hero receives a +1 bonus on melee and thrown weapon damage. '''Improved Melee Smash: The strong hero receives an additional +2 bonus on melee and thrown weapon damage. Additionally, whenever he wields a melee or thrown weapon, it is treated as being a his primary weapon for purpose of determining Strength bonus to damage. Prerequisite: Melee Smash Advanced Melee Smash: The strong hero receives an additional +2 bonus on melee and thrown weapon damage. Additionally, whenever he wields a melee (not a thrown) weapon, it is treated as being held in two hands for the purpose of determining Strength bonus to damage. Prerequisites: Melee Smash, Improved Melee Smash Bonus Feats At 2nd level, and every even level thereafter, the strong hero gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that a strong hero gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from the following list. Animal Affinity, Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Athletic, Blind Fight, Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, Combat Reflexes, Great Cleave, Improved Brawl, Improved Combat Martial Arts, Power Attack, Weapon Focus Category:Basic Classes Category:Classes